1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stalk lever fixed to a steering column of an automobile in such a way that it can be swung, and more particularly a stalk lever to which a holder member for use in operating either a turn signal switch or a knob switch and the like is fixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a stalk lever having a turn signal switch or a knob switch or the like for use in controlling an operation of a wiper or head lamps or turn signals and the like fixed through a holder member is attached to a steering column of a vehicle rotatbly.
Such a prior art stalk lever described above is constructed such that a first holder member for use in operating a turn signal switch is fixed to one end of the lever main body, the lever main body is rotated from its neutral position to either a right or left direction indicating position, whereby the turn signal switch is turned ON/OFF to cause an illumination control of lamps for turning-left or turning-right operation.
In addition, a second holder member for fixing a knob switch or the like is fixed to the other end of the lever main body. The knob switch performs either a rotating control of the wiper or an illumination control for the head lamps while being rotated, for example.
The prior art stalk lever is constructed such that a connecting section for connecting both ends of the lever main body is formed and the connecting section is of a hollow pipe-shape. A lead wire connected to the knob switch at the other end is drawn around in the cavity of the connecting section and extended out to the steering column.
Locations near both ends of the lever main body are provided with a through hole passing in an upward or downward direction and the first and second holder members are also formed with through holes, respectively.
In order to fix the first and second holder members to the lever main body, a round pin is press fitted into the through holes with a pressing jig under a state in which a position of the through hole in the lever main body and positions of the through holes in the holder members are aligned to each other, the first holder member is fixed to one end of the lever main body and the second holder member is fixed to the other end to constitute the stalk lever.
However, in the prior art stalk lever described above, the fixing work for fixing the first holder member and the second holder member to the lever main body was carried out by press fitting a round pin with a press fitting jig, so that a large number of assembling facilities such as a press fitting jig were required and at the same time, an assembling time for the press fitting operation was required.
Further, when the stalk lever was assembled, the lead wire extending out of the knob switch fixed to the second holder member of the lever main body was inserted into the cavity at the connecting part and had to be drawn around up to one end of the stalk lever, resulting in that it was difficult to draw around the lead wire and took much time for the assembling work of the stalk lever.
In addition, there was a problem that an outer appearance of the stalk lever was deteriorated due to the fact that the through holes for use in press fitting the pins at both ends of the lever main body to fix the first and second holder members were seen from outside.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforesaid problem and to provide a stalk lever in which its assembling can be easily carried out and a degree of freedom in design can be improved.
The stalk lever of the present invention applied as the first means for overcoming the aforesaid problem is constructed such that it is comprised of holder engaging sections formed at both ends of a lever main body, a connecting section for connecting the holder engaging sections at both ends, a longitudinal hole formed at this connecting section, holder members which can be fixed to at least one of the holder engaging sections at the both ends and a lid for closing the longitudinal hole of the connecting section, wherein the lid is provided with engaging sections for fixing the holder members to the holder engaging sections, the holder members are formed with fitting sections which can be fitted to the engaging sections, the engaging sections of the lid are fitted to the fitting sections of the holder members when the longitudinal hole is closed by the lid and the holder members are fixed to the holder engaging sections.
In addition, as the second means for overcoming the aforesaid problem, in the first means, it is constructed such that the engaging sections of the lid are formed into protrusions, the fitting sections of the holder members are formed into indentations where the engaging sections can be fitted, and the engaging sections of the lid are fitted to the fitting sections of the holder members.
Further, as the third means for overcoming the aforesaid problem, in the first and second means, it is constructed such that the engaging sections of the lid are formed in such a way that they may be resiliently deformed, the engaging sections and the fitting sections can be snap fitted to each other, the engaging sections are snap fitted to the fitting sections, the lid is fixed to the connecting section and the holder members are prevented from being pulled off at the holder engaging sections.
Additionally, as the fourth means for overcoming the aforesaid problem, in the first, second and third means, it is constructed such that the holder members are comprised of a first holder member fixed to the holder engaging section at one end of the lever main body and a second holder member fixed to the holder engaging section at the other end of the lever main body, the lever main body is attached to a supporting member through the first holder member and can be turned, a switch comprised of a turn signal switch or the like can be operated through the first holder member by a turning operation of the lever main body, and either a knob switch which can be rotated or a push switch which can be pushed can be fixed to the second holder member.